


joy to the world

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: daisy visits elena in hospital





	joy to the world

“So, Daisy’s outside,”Mack tells Elena, reaching out to brush away a strand of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead.“What do you say? Are you up for visitors?”

Elena nods.“Just Daisy, yes?”

“For now. The others will be here shortly.” He gets up from the edge of her hospital bed. The whole team - their whole family - has spent far too much time in those, and had far too many occasions where they should’ve gotten care but didn’t.

This is different, though.

Even through her exhaustion, Elena is still smiling brightly.

Mack crosses the room to wave Daisy inside. She is practically vibrating with excitement. Or, giving her powers, it might actually be true.“You good, Tremors?”

“Where is she?”Daisy bursts out instead of answering his question, hurrying over to Elena in her bed.

She stops dead in her tracks, staring in wide-eyed awe at the bundle snuggly balanced in the crook of Elena’s arm.“Wow. She’s so small.”

“Sit down, chica,”Elena prompts, and Daisy sinks onto the edge of the bed, eyes still fixed on the baby. Elena rearranges the blanket so Daisy can get a proper look at the little girl.

She gasps in delight, reaching out to carefully stroke her cheek with a finger.“You guys really made a human. Like, a perfect little human.”

Elena chuckles.“Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes!” Daisy nods eagerly, then shakes her head.“Actually - what if I hurt her?”

“You won’t,”Elena says, and then helps settle the baby into Daisy’s arms before she can fret any further.“There you go, she’s perfectly happy.”

“Does she have a name yet?”Daisy asks, voice breathy with held-back tears.

“Joy,”Mack replies, leaning over Daisy’s shoulder to tickle his daughter’s chin.“Joy, that’s your Auntie Daisy.”

He looks to Elena, silently asking whether she wants to pose the next question. She signals for him to go ahead.“Daisy’s your godmother. If she says yes, that is.”

Daisy drags her gaze away from Joy for the first time since she laid eyes on her.“You want me to be her godmother?”

“Can’t think of anyone better for the job,”Elena says, and now Daisy is no longer holding back her tears, giving first Elena then Mack a one-armed hug, careful of the baby in her arm.

“Yes.”she finally says, more to the baby than either of her parents.“I’ll be the godmother I always wanted when I was growing up. I promise, Joy.”


End file.
